Olefinic polymeric compositions, particularly butene-1 polymeric compositions, have been used for many applications. It has been found that for many end uses, it is essential to combine the polymer with antioxidants and ultraviolet (UV) stabilizers in order to develop a resin composition capable of withstanding a variety of conditions, such as heat, oxygen, UV radiation, chlorinated water, or water with a temperature higher than room temperature. A polymeric composition has long been needed which is resistant to deterioration when exposed to hot oxygenated water having a temperature in the range of 23.degree. C. to about 110.degree. C., chlorinated water, and UV radiation. The present invention with an unusual blend of components meets this need and is a significant improvement in the art.